Einiosaurus
General Statistics *Name: procurvicornis *Name Meaning: Buffalo Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 6 meters (20 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ceratopsidae --> Centrosaurinae --> Pachyrhinosaurini *Place Found: Montana, USA *Describer: Sampson, 1995 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1000 *Technique: 1000 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 780 **Rock/Paper: 335 *Types: **Attack Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Crisis Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Charge Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Paper-Paper Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **English: Cretaceous Buffalo **Taiwanese: 白堊紀野牛 *Altered Form: Alpha Einiosaurus Availability *Japanese **2nd Edition (New; 023-竜) **3rd Edition (017-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (017-竜) **4th Edition (022-竜; Attack Type) **5th Edition (027-竜; Attack Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (030-竜; Attack Type) **6th Edition (035-竜; Attack Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (087-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 2nd Edition (026-竜; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg (EGG-004-竜) **Gekizan 1st Edition (013-竜; Charge Type Featured Character: Max) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (007-竜; Paper-Paper Type) *English **1st Edition (New; Dino-39) **2nd Edition (022-Dino; Attack Type) **3rd Edition (027-Dino; Attack Type) **4th Edition (030-Dino; Attack Type) **5th Edition (035-Dino; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (024-Dino; Attack Type) **Nemesis Edition (Dino-39) **Series 2 2nd Edition (026-Dino; Crisis Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition Extension (New; 龍-39) **2nd Edition (022-龍; Attack Type) **3rd Edition (030-龍; Attack Type) **4th Edition (035-龍; Attack Type) **2008 Special Edition (024-龍; Attack Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (026-龍; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg Einiosaurus Card 8.png|Einiosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Rainy Season Edition) Einiosaurus Card 06 Winter.png|Einiosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Einiosaurus Card 6.png|Einiosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Einiosaurus.gif|Einiosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Einiosaurus Card 3.gif|Einiosaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Einiosaurus Card 4.jpg|Einiosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Einioback.JPG|Back of Einiosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Einiosaurus Card 7.jpg|Einiosaurus arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Einiosaurus Card Eng S1 3rd.jpg|Einiosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Einiosaurus Card Eng S1 3rd back.jpg|Back of Einiosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Einiosaurus Card Eng S1 4th.jpg|Einiosaurus arcade card (English 4th Edition) Einiosaurus Card Eng S1 4th back.jpg|Back of Einiosaurus arcade card (English 4th Edition) Einiosaurus Card 9.png|Einiosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Einio5thback.jpg|Back of Einiosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Einiosaurus Card 5.jpg|Einiosaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Einiosaurus Card Eng Nemesis.jpg|Einiosaurus arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Einiosaurus Card Eng Nemesis back.jpg|Back of Einiosaurus arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) 20170615 224909 4 bestshot.jpg|Einiosaurus arcade card (English Series 2 2nd Edition) 20170615 225015 2 bestshot.jpg|Back of Einiosaurus arcade card (English Series 2 2nd Edition) TCG Stats Einiosaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 1000 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-040/160 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: cropped 07 1st+ arcade card *Abilities: ;Up: +300 :You can play this card as a Move that gives +300 Power. Herd Leader Einiosaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1000 *Level: 1 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKTA-021/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Ally :At the start of your turn, if your opponent has no Dinosaurs in play, you can search your deck for a Dinosaur whose level is equal to your Turn Counter and put it into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 鼻の上に前に曲がった太い角を持つ草食恐竜だ。えりかざりにもするどいトゲがある。 **English: A herbivore with a can opener-like horn. Its neck frills also have sharp spikes. **Taiwanese: 在鼻上有著彎曲粗角的草食恐龍,在領飾的部份也有著銳利的尖刺。 *Along with Styracosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Torosaurus, Triceratops, Chasmosaurus, Eucentrosaurus, Arrhinoceratops, and Brachyceratops, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Lightning Egg card. Category:DS Game Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:TCG